Kira of the wind
by Motoxrider87
Summary: This story chronicles the adventures of the eponymous adolescent boy Kira Whitenight, together with his best friends Troy Lycon and Tessherine Songs. The central story arc concerns Kira's conflict against the maleficent calculating Malachi,who wishs him D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Death of a King

Across from a glass table, the seven counsel members, dressed in black robes with hoods, sat cross-legged. "So Amber, is he dead?" said a boy who had blond hair cut short, with bangs, in a low voice from behind a sapphire encrusted steel throne that hovered over a nightingale floor. The throne and the man sitting in it were facing a massive window.

"Yes sir," answered Amber, one of the seven bowing counselor members. Sadly and heartbroken he continued, "As of now you, Levi Crane, are the High Emperor of the Mandamus Empire and High Spellbinder of the courts of Thebes."

"Has the counsel made a date?" Levi asked as he moved from his throne walking on the air itself as if walking on invisible stairs.

"For your crowning? Yes sir, it is to take place in two weeks." Levi turned and started walking toward the window. Levi's eyes were odd dark blue with beneficence, yet a bit scary to look into.

They were all in a stone room with three large marble columns on each side of the throne. Each column had five lit incense candle burning off it. An aroma substance of flowers engulfed the room. Large balls of light, called Normen, played like fireflies before their eyes, illuminating the room. On the walls were oceans of bookshelves filled with thousands of books. Right across from the Throne was a long altar dressed in purple robes.

On the side of the seven counsel members was a pool of water emanating heat. Being so close to it, they could feel it touching their skin, massaging them, relaxing their muscles. This was really needed because they were all taking the old emperor's death hard. In truth, many of them had not slept well since the emperor first fell sick three and a half months ago. They had circles under their eyes with was blood-shot red.

Walking around the throne room he just inherited, Levi could not help but feel a little heavy-hearted and intimidated. The late Emperor Maximus Crane's sickness and death was not foreseen. Levi's father had been only 45 years of age upon his death. Inheriting an empire at the still young age 18 was unheard of.

His late father was a great ruler, and Levi could see how many people were heart broken when he fell ill. Out the window, Levi could see his father's likeness in the mountain of Berside. Nestled in the heart of the Axe Mountains, the mountain of Berside is a living monument to the now four greatest emperors of Mandamus. How could Levi not feel intimidated? His father was so great that he even made it on the mountain of Berside.

Another counsel member bowed before him and said, "What is your command? You should act fast and strong before people start judging your worthiness."

"Are you referring to Malachi again?" answered Levi with great annoyance.

"Sir, he has expressed interest in your throne and should not be taken too lightly."

Levi merely laughed. "My dear David, you worry too much. Malachi is only a ten-year-old boy; what can he really do?" Levi gave off a little sigh before ending his statement, "besides he adores me."

A bit frustrated and very conceited, David replied, "Malachi is the only person to graduate from C.D. Monks Academy, the most prestigious academy we have; may I add, at the age of nine. A feat that took you thirteen years, only took him five. Furthermore, at the age of ten, he was the youngest winner of the air- board fights, a sport that should only be played by adults."

"Also sir, his caretaker Morgane Moon has seen to it that the boy has been tutored in virtually every field: philosophy, music, art, physics, magic, and military strategy!" added another.

Angry, Levi's voice echoed, "He's only ten! I will no longer take any criticism of my cousin!" He stopped, caught his breath, and then added, "Anyhow, there are more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yes the people of Falcorn. As you know their religion prohibits them from accepting you as their leader. Your late father wanted to annihilate them, but what will you do?" replied David. "Amber has the details."

Levi read the report about Falcorn, though he did not need to, he had spent hours researching Falcorn.

'Falcorn is a third-world-county located on an island off of the Cabulee oceans. Enormous limestone encrusted gates lead into Falcorn called Falcorn Great Gates. There are rows among rows of shacks and cottages, with dozens of people walking about. There is a unique river, beginning in the heart of Falcorn and coursing northward for twenty miles. Thanks to this river, an area several miles wide on both banks is capable of producing abundant harvests. There are merchants and artisans all engaged in active trade up and down the Falcorn River. Also, they believe that their god would kill them if they surrender to any invaders.'

"Their military it's nothing at all …' David said but was interrupted.

"So why are we talking about them? The empire of Mandamus rules over every major country on this planet; why do you care about what their people do?" asked Levi. He had become bored of this.

Upon hearing this, the oldest counselor member there, a 55 year-old man, named Marrite almost had a heart attack. He was so sad and surprised to here these words come from their new Emperor. He stood up and stated, "Sir, it pains me to no end to hear you say such things." Levi as well as everyone else turned towards him. However, Levi made a look that said he really did not care to hear what that old man had to say.

"For hundred's of years we, the Empire of Mandamus, have slowly taken over every part of this world. Moreover, by doing this we had ended countless numbers of wars and have united the people of this world under one ruler. In addition, we have brought education, law and order, peace, health care, and theology where there is none. To allow these people of Falcorn to get away with this would undo all the good that we have done."

With that, the old man prayed that his words would work.

"Fine then, let's tell the Falcornese that." Levi said.

In a mediation room on a forest green zabuton, sat a boy dressed in a red hooded meditation cloak with his red eyes closed. Around his right hand, he wore a black onyx mala. Beautiful and a mysterious it was handcrafted with small beads with a small guru bead. Around him were glass two-headed dragon shaped incense burners.

The door opened and a young woman walked in. She had long black hair that went down her back. She also had long fingernails that were painted blue and oily skin like a snake. She walked over toward the boy.

"He's dead," she said with a smirk. "So, what will you do, Malachi?" however, she already knew the answer.

Malachi opened his eyes. "The key is in Wind Guild right?" he asked.

She nodded then added, "Our spy penetrated Falicon's, so called 'great walls' and learned that it's a boy living with a family called the Lycon. They live in the tinboru called Eureka and work for a Guild called Wind."

"Wind Guild is the leading manufacturer of air-boards, and virtual reality technology. People say in feel like you are in a real world: taste, sound, touch, and even sight, one cannot ever tale it is not real.

"Then I will send Sonya Walker."

"Sonya Walker, nh?" started Morgane, "good choice. She is the 16-year-old spellbinder over the state of Áine, which means she also is over Eureka." She laughed. "To think a 16-year-old child governing a whole state it's unheard of. Before her, the youngest was a 38-year-old man. Your ability to persuade prodigies to your side still amazes me."

"A prodigy would only listen to another prodigy, listening to anyone else would be illogical." Malachi's voice and countenance was as if he were space itself, a great void, or empty abyss cold and emotionless.

Playing with him, Morgane give him an off smirk. "It is said that Sonya's beauty and gracefulness knows no equal, and that her voice made a Lyrebird kill itself from jealousy and spite."

"That doesn't matter; Sonya is a prodigy. She will not fail."

"You heard him." Morgane said. Then a young man appeared behind them.

"I understand" was all he said before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Daydream

Tears of a blue sky come pouring down like a veil covering an empty moon, now forming mountains of waves from the sea. As swiftly and roughly, as a mother dog protects her young or like the crashing of two speeding cars, one late for work, the other too young to care - nature was singing. The scent of natural fragrances wild: roses, tulips, sweet peas, sunflowers, lilies - all blending together with the smell of rain and mud formed a new unknown smell.

A young boy dressed in a school uniform walked along a desolate beach. His hair was black, short, and spiky. He had bangs that came past his eyes, which were the color of emeralds. Around his neck, he had a necklace of two dragons intertwined.

He walked from the crying beach to the sunless secondary xylem of trees and shrubs. The strong rain stopped, now leaving the full moon to hang in the night's sky creating a slumbering effect. Then the sky grew dark, heralding a gloomy and melancholy atmosphere.

Out of nowhere, a weird déjà vu feeling came over him of sorrow and grief. It was as if he had lived here before, and some big horrible event happened here. However, he knew he had never been there before. Heck, he didn't even know where here was. Nevertheless, the feeling would not go away. He felt as desolate as a soft playing piano accompanied by violins, and as alone as an 85-year-old woman whose friends have died out on her, and as forgotten as the memories they once shared; the green-eyed boy wondered alone in that feeling of sorrow and grief.

'Where am I?' he thought to himself 'um… the last thing I remember is…' his thoughts were interrupted by a preternatural image in a giant oak tree's trunk. The image was of four little boys running their mouths and playing during class, laughing aloud and smiling at a mad teacher.

'I remember that back then I was …' again, his thoughts are interrupted by a image of the four boys playing pretend air fights , and boasting about what they will become and pretending to be what they are not.

"Hey, you over there!"

The green-eyed boy turned to where he heard the voice at but saw nothing there.

"What the hell was that?" he said. He looked closely to where he heard the voice, and he could barely make out a shadow. He took off after it.

It was a cold night and the green-eyed boy felt his body begin to freeze. He could see his breath coming out his mouth even though he was not breathing hard. He had looked and looked but he could not find the other person.

As he walked forward, he ran into a tree engraved with the words, "Beware the morning star, for you might not know him as you think he is." Confusion and fear flashed across his emerald wet countenance.

Then finally, the green-eyed boy came upon what looked to be another boy wearing the same uniform. The other boy seemed to be playing Hide and Seek in the shadow of a dying oak tree. The green-eyed boy walked closer to get a better look but stopped when the other boy looked at him.

The other boy's face was still behind the shadow as he spoke, "Through his death only then did I understand the meaning of your tears."

"What…? Who's dead? Wha..." the green-eyed boy tried to ask but was interrupted.

"Fire burns through the hardest of winters and the darkest of nights, leading slaves to freedom, knights to war, and kings to their death without hesitation, but you can't even fly."

Balling up his fist the green-eyed boy yelled, "WHAT, are you talking about?"

"In fear, there is strength," the other boy inched closer to the green-eyed boy but his face still could not be seen.

"What the heck are you talking about?! And where am I!? How did …"

"In sorrow there is courage. One only needs to reach out and grab it to believe." The other boy moved a little closer, and from what the green-eyed boy could see, the other boy was about the same age as himself.

"What sort of destiny awaits me now?" asked the other boy. Then, like looking in a mirror, he saw the last thing he expected. Right there, before his eyes, was himself.

"KIRA! Stop day dreaming! You're starting to act like Troy!"

"Yes! Miss Kline" Kira replied as he raised his head. 'Wow that was all just a day dream.'

"WHAT? I RESENT THAT!" Bellowed Troy as he jumped out of his seat pointing his hand at the manudent. Everyone in class now turned their attention toward Troy whose eyes looked to have fire in them.

"Boy! Sit down and be quiet! Now as I was saying…Oh yeah, two weekends ago, Emperor Maximus Crane died. Now his son, Levi Crane is the High Emperor of the Mandamus Empire and the High Spellbinder of the courts of Thebes."

As the manudent talked, a larger plasma screen behind her shot a projection that displayed the pictures of the people and place she had said in midair in the center of the classroom. On the side of the pictures was information she could play with by using a pointer. She could add things in her handwriting or delete things as she wished.

The whole room looked shiny, as if it just had been painted very fashionable and very nouvelle vague. It even smelled nice, like strawberries and cream.

Miss Kline continued, "The courts of Thebes are made up of the noble family, the Spellbinder that governs each state and small island, and the leader of other counties in the Mandamus Empire."

"Pssst…"

"Hey, Kira what's gotten into …." Troy had tried to whisper until Miss Kline threw him a look that read 'just try it'. He really was not in the mood to deal with her again so he just let it go.

"Again, Emperor Levi Crane's first cousin, Malachi Crane, the prodigy of the noble family, is next in line for the throne; after that their uncle Justin who has two sons. Now remember, a man or a woman, not of noble blood cannot take the throne, so neither the late Emperor Maximus' wife Natasha Crane nor Justin's wife Avril Crane can take the throne. Also …"

The ringing of a loud bell cut Miss Kline off from what she had been saying. Looking up at the clock on the other side of the room, Miss Kline realized that is was 12:30 pm. "Well, that's it for today class dismissed" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

10

Chapter 3:

The Ualan

Dying Normen light brightly flickers out as Kira and Troy walk through the Ualan's entrance. The dining area is a madhouse filled with lots of high school kids fighting for food. Some are asking a friend, "Are you going to eat that?" Or others are saying, "You don't want that" and just taking it.

Dragon walkers, a race of sentient creatures that can control fire, ran the Ualan. The Ualan has five rows of tables in four columns. The food is in the front of the tables and is right by the doors. The walls are clinic white, and the floor is colored light panels that change color when walked on.

Kira and Troy grab some food, pay one of the Dragon walkers, and head to a table. Dragon walkers are known for their artisanship, and their chairs are the most relaxing ever. They are made from sky-nest skin and it forms to your body.

Troy has brown hair with blonde highlights that comes down to his ears and is combed sideways in the front, down in the back. His eyes are the color of a blue jay and he has on a white t-shirt that reads, "I just do it."

The Ualan smells of Naruto and Green Guna, two tables down from them sits a group of cheerleaders whose perfume is strong enough for Troy and Kira to smell. That smell, mixing with the Naruto and Green Guna, nauseates both of them.

Troy then hit the sound/smell off button. It a little orange button that one hits block out all sound and smell around that table, it was ever useful.

"So Kira," says Troy, "what was up with the daydreaming in class? You know that's my thing." Kira looks up from his food. "It's noth..."

"Liar, I've known you long enough to know you don't daydream in class." Troy's face then starts to soften and his voice fills with some kind of nostalgic melancholy. "Kira, I know it's about that time when …" Troy stops when he sees how big Kira's eyes look. Kira's face looks like if Troy were to finish his statement, God would leave heaven to personally escort them to hell. Hating to see his friend in this state, Troy merely turns his head. Silence soon follows.

About five minutes later, a girl with a pink shirt on that reads "too smart for you" interrupts their silence. She has shoulder-length brown hair, and an unusually small and pointy nose that looks like it could poke your eye out.

"Sooooo… Is she always like that?" the girl asks.

Troy looks up from playing with his Green Guna, and Kira gives her a confused look. Troy says, "If by 'she' you're talking about 'Mad-Out-Her-Mind-Miss-Kline,' then yeah. _She's_ always like that."

"Umm… who are you?" asks Kira. The girl looks up at him with wide eyes, as if to say, I can't believe you just asked that.

Troy looks at Kira and says, "Wow, you really were spaced out, weren't you?" "What are you talking about?" replies Kira.

"I can't believe you just asked that…Well, you really are starting to act like me."

Troy gives Kira a concerned look, "Miss Kline introduced her in class today while you were … um daydreaming, I guess."

Kira responds with a nonchalant, "Oh."

The girl looks at him, giving him her hand with a forced smile and says, "I am Tessherine Songs, but you may call me Tess." Kira just looks at her hand as if to debate whether to shake it, then decides to do it.

"I'm Kira White-night." Pointing to Troy, he says, "This is Troy Lycon." Troy just gives her a big grin. She sits at the table with her lunch bag and begins eating.

Some minutes later, Tess asks Troy, "So, how can you talk to the teacher like that and get away with it?" Troy puts his hand on his head and gives her a worried smile. Kira gives out a big sigh right before saying, "Troy and I are what people around here call Wind Brats."

She looks confused and says, "What are Wind Brats?"

Kira gives her an I-knew-that-question-was-coming look and just sighs, and turns to Troy to explain.

"Wind Brats," Troy says, "are the name of the children whose parents work for the Guild, Wind outside of town. The Guild pretty much supplies the school with the majority of its funding. In return, we can get away with almost anything we want. Also, the Wind Brats pretty much make this school what it is."

"What do you mean 'make this school what it is?'" asks Tess.

"Well… such as spelling bees, quiz bowls, and all sports events. At least one Wind Brat runs every club here. Kira and I are in charge of the mico ball team and we haven't lost once in two years."

Giggling, she gave them an 'I know something you don't know' look. They respond with a 'what' look. They both look at her, as if they were going into a web of mystery.

She points to herself, smiles and says, "Then that means I'm a Wind Brat, too, because my dad just got hired by the Wind Guild."

Kira says, "Newbie."

Just then, another boy approaches Troy from behind and hits him on the head with a tray. Troy rubs his head as a blood vessel on his forehead starts to bulge. He jumps up from his chair and hollers, "Why did you do that?"

Kira looks up towards the person who banged Troy on the head.

Troy mutters, "Zing…g…gy." Ziggy sits on the side of Tess across from Troy. Troy balls his hand into a fist and then shakes it in Ziggy's face.

"Why did you do that?"

Ziggy gives him a smirk. "That's what you get for giving us Winds Brats a bad name."

Ziggy is a dark complexion, dreadlock-wearing, techno-geek. He has large earphones on his ears, and wears a blue, black, and white flannel button-up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He turns towards Tess. "So, your family must be the one that moved next door to the Jeans."

She says, "Yes, how did you know?"

He puts his hand to his lips as if debating something and says, "Only us Wind Brats live in that section of town. The Guild buys up all the houses in that area and only gives them to employees. Then when I overheard you saying you were a Wind Brat, I knew it was your family that moved in."

"Oh," she said, "So it that's why they're kind of glaring at us?"

"Yeah, you get used to it. We, Wind Brats, went to a different grade school then everyone else here. it was at Wind. So when we transferred here, we were way ahead of everyone else which really pissed them off."

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah, we are better then everyone else," responds Troy.

Kira smirks at him, "We?"

"Ha-ha very funny."

"So, Troy are you competing in the VRF tournament at Lexus Friday?" asks Ziggy.

"Yeah, you know it, someone has to put Sean Hunter in his place." Replies Troy with a smirk.

"Yeah I don't like that guy," said Ziggy.

"Hey, guys" yelled Tess all three of them look at her. "Ok now what's Lexus? What's a VRF tournament? And Who is Sean Hunter and why don't we like him? " Ziggy smiles at her.

"Lexus is a hang-out spot where people play Virtual Reality Fighter. You wear a black headpiece and black gloves. VRF stand of virtual reality fighter. Every three months or so Lexus has a VRF tournament. It is really bad ass, there is a wall with 4 larges plasma TV's where you can watch people fight and Se…"

Troy interrupts Ziggy. "Sean Hunter is little fart-face who thinks he can do everything. He used to win every time, until Kira started playing… but this time I'm going to win" , he said with emphasis.

Kari looked over to Tess. "Don't listen to these two Sean is a really cool guy. Troy doesn't like him because he loses to him all the time and Ziggy doesn't like him because Sean kicks his ass every year at the science fair."

Mad both Troy and Ziggy glare at Kira. "Just who's friend are you anyway!?" said Troy.

"Yeah?" adds Ziggy.

"I'm just saying the truth," answers Kira with a big smirk. He loves messing with them.

Tess just laughs until she remembers something.

"Oh before I forget, Dad told me I have to ride the bus after school today. Do you guys know which one is it?"

"The bus?" asks Troy. "Yeah we don't do buses." He leans in closer to her and looks both ways as if making sure no one was listening in on them with they could not because the sound/smell button was still on. "We fly."

"What? Fly?"

Troy gave a very big and very maleficent smile, Ziggy just laughs, and Kira looks to be once again in another world.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asks Tess.

Brandon Boone

Chapter 4:

The Show – Off

"I can't believe you have a Fiery Dragon!" yells Tess as she holds on to Kira's back. After school Kira and Troy showed Tess how they got home ever day. Both of them own an air-board, Kira a Fiery Dragon and Troy a Sea Gully.

Sunlight enriches puddles, which seem to expand for miles and miles. Cloudless oceans of empty sky call them. In the far distance, a mountain covered with snow towers the land, daring them. So high up that the very tops of old oak tress and cherry blooms from the giant cherry trees could be seen by them. Down on the ground, the unnatural scene of a squirrel playing tag with an elegant baby-blue Cuckoo in a rush fields could be seen by them.

"Yeah, well since Wind makes them, we get them free and before anyone else does," answers Kira. Tess could feel the wind blowing in her face, the sun beaming on her skin warms it.

"So where is Ziggy again?" asks Tess.

"He is over at some computer fair thing?" replies Troy, "He won't be done until 5:00."

"Oh," answers Tess.

"Yo, Tess watch this!" yells Troy heading toward a body of water near a beach. The water was forming big waves. Troy lands on one and starts to ride it, and then stomps on the tail of the board causing the head of the board to fly up and head right in the middle of what looks to be a 15-foot wave.

Boom 

He burst right through it, making a lot of water rain down. Also, a trail of water follows him as he flies high up displaying an arc of spectral colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, that appears in the sky opposite the sun.

"This is why they call it Sea gully," he says as he stands midair, sunlight engulfing his body, water falling all around him, and a rainbow right behind him.

"Wow, a rainbow, that's pretty amazing," states Tess with a little excitement in her voice. "How long did it take you to learn that?"

"Well, about a month but it …."

"Yo, Show-off, we have to get home before your brother. Don't you remember what happened last time?" informs Kira.

An image of Troy's six-year-old brother Max, sitting alone on a swing, with big crocodile tears running down his face, in the backyard of their house appears in Troy's head. It is twilight, and soon it will be dark. A lamppost by him flickers on and off, before staying on. Grasshoppers, mosquitoes, flies, and spiders had started coming out. This only made the boy cry more. He is scared and feels abandon.

Then their Mother walks up to see this scene of neglect, runs to her son, hugs him, and begins crying. Angry and sad she tells him "It's ok , your father is going to beat Troy's ass for leaving you alone all this time outside… Ok so don't cry anymore." Later Troy has to deal with his infuriated daddy scolding him with a_ paddle _anda_ belt_.

"Yeah… we need to get home," Troy quickly says. His eyes now had the look of fear in it and no longer cocky.

"Hey you two you live together?" asks Tess.

"Yeah, something like that," replies Troy.

"What… something like that?" answers Tess.

Troy gave her a big smile and then they head home with Tess's question still unanswered.


End file.
